FT Facebook
by Flower of Night
Summary: Facebook a llegado a Fairy Tail y tiene a todos sus miembros conectados.


**Hola Espero que esten bien después de unos días desaparecida se me ocurrió esto. Espero que se diviertan y Disfruten!**

**NOTA: Voy a estar una semana fuera sin nada que me conecte a la red, por lo que las actualizaciones de mis otras historias tardaran un poco mas pero prometo ponerme al corriente a mi regreso!**

**Ahora si a leer! **

**FT: Facebook **

**By **

**Flower of Night**

**Lucy Heartphilia **llegando de una misión con _Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet _y _Gray Fullbuster. _Ahora va escribir un rato su novela.

A 20 personas les gusta esto.

**Levy **Al fin vas a escribir lu-chan, mucha suerte ;)

**Gray **Es cuando Maria le confiesa a Henry que se va a casar con otra persona?

**Lucy **Si ^_^

**Gray **Avísame cuando lo termines

A _Gray Fullbuster _le gusta eso

**Levy **Alto ahí! Yo soy la primera en leer la novela

**Gazille **La pequeña niña tiene razón! Cubito de hielo

**Levy **O/O

A 200 personas les gusta esto.

**Gray **Nadie te mando a entrometerte ¬¬ y por cierto como sabes eso

**Gazille **ehh *se desconecto*

**Natsu **Hey Cubo de hielo, ¡No le hables así! Solo yo puedo decirle algo!

A 62 personas les gusta esto.

**Cana **Natsu esta celoso jajajajaja

A 157 personas les gusta esto

**Gray **Cállate cerebro de llamas ¡No te metas en esto!

**Natsu** Como podría estar celoso de una mierda como el

**Gray **Idiota

**Natsu **Bastardo

**Mirajane **Que linda amistad n_n

**Cana **O_O

**Bisca **O_O

**Lucy **O_O

**Levy **O_O

.

.

**Jubia Loxar **escribió en el muro de **Gray Fullbuster**

A 30 personas les gusta esto.

**Juvia** ama mucho a Gray-sama! u/u

**Mirajane **Que lindo que declare su amor *O*

**Lucy **me da gusto por usted

**Cana **ya sabíamos que usted amaba gray pero aquí entre nos cuando es la boda?

**Levy **Kyaaaa hay boda entonces yo quiero ayudar (:

**Bisca **yo tambien!

**Gray **que mierda si yo no me caso

**Loke **Y yo que pensé que iba a seguir mis pasos u.ú

**Gray ¬¬**

**Juvia **Gray sama es tan genial ¡! :D

**Lucy **…

**Lucy **¿loke tienes facebook? Pero como es decir usted no esta afuera!

**Loke **Es que el mundo de los espíritus también hay Internet =) si no somos tan cavernícolas

**Lucy **xDDDDDDDDDDD

.

.

**Erza Scarlett **acaba de llegar de comprar una armadura nueva.

A 852 personas les gusta esto.

**Lucy **Erza cuantas tienes ya? O_O

**Erza **mmm perdí la cuenta hace mucho :P

**Mirajane **¿Cuál se compro esta vez?

**Erza **Una armadura que es resistente a la electricidad

**Cana **pero no tenia una ya?

**Erza **Si pero esta venia en otro color :D

.

.

**Juvia Loxar **cambio de nombre ahora es **Juvia Fullbuster **

A 300 personas les gusta esto.

**Mirajane **Estoy tan feliz por usted *llorando de felicidad*

**Cana **Felicidades ¿Cuándo es la recepción?

**Lucy **Cana no creo que sea tan sano que bebas de esa manera

A 120 personas les gusta esto.

**Natsu **No sabia que Gray si habia casado ajajaja que mal por ti

**Gazille **jajajaj (esta es la ultima vez que te apoyo salamander! Ò.ó)

**Gray **que mierda! Si yo dije que no me habia casado!

**Juvia **Gray-sama no tiene caso que lo niegue

A 545 personas les gusta esto.

**Natsu **a todo esto que es casarse?

A 625 personas les gusta esto

**Lucy **O_O

**Makarov **es cuando dos personas unen su vida para siempre pero eso no es lo mas importante *risa pervertida*

**Natsu **¿Qué es entonces? *confundido*

**Macao **jaja es lo que viene después natsu "la luna de miel"

**Juvia **Gray-sama! *Se desmayo*

**Natsu **¿Luna de miel? ¿Se come?

**Wakaba **no es cuando las dos personas que se casan después de la boda…

**Erza **termina eso y eres hombre muerto ¬¬

A 450 personas les gusta esto

**Wakaba **glup

.

.

**Natsu Dragneel **estoy aburrido y tengo ganas de comer luna de miel

A Natsu Dragneel le gusta esto.

**Lucy **eh natsu que eso no se come

**Natsu** pero si la luna es de miel si se come :D

**Makarov **al parecer voy a tener que repetir cierta charla

**Natsu **esa charla O_O entonces la luna de miel es eso

**Makarov **si además he comprado material interactivo esta vez, tu sabes muchos de los nuevos reclutas como Wendy no han recibido la charla *risa*

**Lucy **que charla o.O ¿?

**Natsu **créame que usted no quiere saber Luce *Escalofríos*

.

.

**Natsu Dragneel** escribe en el muro de **Lucy Heartphilia.**

**Natsu Dragneel **Hey Luce! Tengo hambre en 10 minutos estoy en tu casa :D

**Lucy** Oye! Que significa eso! ¡Yo no te voy a servir comida!

**Elfman **Es de hombres saber cocinar

A 22 personas les gusta esto.

**Mirajane **Elfman cocina muy bien :D

**Lucy **No me puedo imaginar a elfman cocinando…

**Natsu **Luce Happy pregunta si quedan sardinas

**Lucy **Si tengo pero no se atrevan a venir para acá!

**Lucy **¿Eh natsu?

**Lucy** ¡Se ha desconectado!

A 89 personas les gusta esto.

**Cana **Escuche que va a ver cena en tu casa :D

**Lucy ** NOOOOOOOOO

**Cana **Espero que tenga cerveza :D se me antoja eso ahora llevo 10 minutos sobria :D

**Gray **¿Cena en casa de Lucy? Yo me apunto llevare helado

**Gazille **yo llevare hierro

**Levy **pero los demás no comemos eso Gazille

**Gazille **Eww no me importa

A Levy mcGarden le gusta esto.

.

.

**Erza Scarlett **en 10 minutos cena en casa de _Lucy Heartphilia_

Ver publicación.

A 256 personas les gusta esto.

.

.

**Lucy Heartphilia **Esta muy enojada con _Natsu Dragneel_

**Levy **Que hizo esta vez lu-chan?

**Lucy **el y Happy quemaron mi libro favorito T_T

**Erza **Realmente hizo eso?

**Lucy **Natsu es Natsu, mejor no hagas eso Erza n_n

A Natsu Dragneel le gusta esto.

**Natsu **Aye!

**Lucy **aquí vamos ni siquiera en facebook deja de ser Happy 2 u_u

**Gray **jajaja eres un cobarde cerebro de llama jajaja

**Natsu **Callate Stripper de cuarta

**Erza **salgo 2 minutos y estan peleando?

**Gray **no Erza solo tuvimos una pequeña discusión por FB tu sabes como es esto

**Natsu **Aye

**Lucy **aquí vamos otra vez ni en FB se dejan en paz u.ú

.

.

**Gray Fullbuster **escribe en el muro de **Natsu Dragneel**

A Gray Fullbuster le gusta esto.

**Gray Fullbuster **Ojos Biscos te pase en el City ville ahora mi ciudad es mas grande jajaja comete eso!

.

.

**Natsu Dragneel **escribe en el muro de **Gray Fullbuster**

A Natsu Dragneel le gusta eso.

**Natsu Dragneel **jajaja pero yo te gane en el "perro saltarín" exhibicionista jajaja

**Gray Fullbuster **eso lo veremos ¬¬

.

.

**Elfman **Es de hombres hablar con los puños!

A 1504 personas les gusta esto.

.

.

**Gray Fullbuster **lo confundieron con un stripper OTRA VEZ!

A 385 personas les gusta esto.

**Lucy **¿Qué paso esta vez Gray?

**Gray **estaba caminando por la calle residencial cuando vienen unas chicas y me arrastraron a una casa tenían una despedida de soltera y me confundieron con el stripper que iba a ir

**Lucy **O_O

**Gray ** pero me pagaron bien mejor que en la ultima misión.

A Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Fullbuster les gusta esto.

**Lucy **¿lo hizo? O_O

**Juvia **si Gray-sama! Es el mejor Juvia saco muchas fotos! Para su calendario 2011 de Gray-sama

A 932 personas les gusta esto.

**Natsu **jaja yo sabia que le iba a pasar esto por exhibicionista

A 623 personas les gusta esto.

.

.

**Gazille **Esta feliz con su gato que es más fuerte que el de _Natsu Dragneel _

A Gazille Redfox le gusta esto.

**Natsu **no se de que mierda hablas si Happy es mejor!

**Happy **Aye sir!

**Gray **¿Happy tiene FB?

**Happy **Aye!

A Happy le gusta esto.

**Gazille **lily tambien tiene FB

**Natsu **entonces te reto para ver que gato es mejor apuesto que Happy acaba con lily en el Waka Waka

**Gazille **¿Toda la comida que se pueda comer?

**Natsu **Hecho

.

.

**Wendy Marvell **se pregunta que trata la charla del maestro… n_n

A 2050 personas les gusta esto.

**Erza **créame que usted no quiere saber Wendy

**Wendy **pero Erza-san?

**Erza **no!

**Wendy **ahora tengo mas ganas de saber u.u

A Charle le gusta esto

.

.

**Mirajane **ahora esta en una relación con **Fried Justine**

A 5841 personas les gusta esto.

**Juvia Fullbuster **Felicidades ¡Espero que estén muy felices los dos! :D

**Levy **Espero que esten juntos por siempre *-*

**Cana **Una ronda para celebrar cortesía de Cana!

**Bisca **me alegro mucho por ti ^^ espero poner ese estado pronto (ustedes saben a quien me refiero chicas) *sonrojo*

**Lucy **Mira me alegro un monton! Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo

**Bixlow **Asi se dice reina del cosplay, ahora solo falta que pongas ese estado con Loke

**Lucy **CALLATE!

**Gazille **Así se habla conejita

A Gazille Redfox le gusta esto.

**Mirajane **gracias a todos estoy muy feliz n/n

A Levy McGarden, Evergreen, Fried Justine, bixlow, Lucy Heartphilia, Elfman les gusta esto.

.

.

**Makarov **Nueva pagina web del gremio fairytailguild . com

A 500 personas les gusta esto

**Mirajane **wow al fin esta lista maestro.

**Makarov **si y no solo hay información del gremio sino que tambien se pueden elegir misiones online tomando su contraseña de miembro del clan, ademas tenemos una nueva sección.

**Elfman **los hombres hablan con los puños?

A Elfman le gusta esto

**Makarov **La nueva sección es "Las Bellezas de Fairy Tail" *Risa pervertida*

A Macao y Wakaba les gusta esto.

.

.

**Erza Scarlett **Acaba de elegir una misión online en fairytailguild . com así que preparen sus cosas _Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartphilia, Natsu Dragneel _y_ Happy _nos encontramosen la estación de magnolia en una hora mas.

.

.

**Jellal Fernándes **escribe en el muro de **Erza Scarlett**

A Jellal Fernandes y Erza Scarlett le gusta esto.

**Jellal Fernándes **que te vaya bien en la misión Erza cuídate mucho

**Natsu **(?)

**Jellal **tengo Internet bajo juramento en la prisión :P

**Lucy **aaahhh que tierno! Amor cibernetico!

A 2450 personas les gusta esto.

**Natsu **agregame de amigo entonces =)

.

.

**Natsu **y **Jellal **ahora son amigos.

Me gusta. Comentar.

_**

* * *

**_

**Emm xD no me queda mas que decir que esto salio de mi loca imaginación espero que les haya gustado! Aunque dudo mucho que hayan reído con algo xD jaj**

**Bueno me Despido nos vemos en una semana mas!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-S P-L-I-S**

**FLOWER OF NIGHT **

**Y FELIZ SAN VALENTIN! ATRASADO POR UNA HORA JAJAJ xD este es mi regalo espero que les haya agradado.**


End file.
